Known as state of the art is, for instance, a configuration as described in DE 10 2005 061 277 A1, which is the basis of this invention. It describes a vehicle's accelerator pedal, comprising the following components:                a basis part for a permanent installation in a vehicle,        a pedal part, which can, with respect to the basis part, be pivoted around a pivot axle,        an inductive sensor determining the pedal part's position, comprising an inductor configuration circuit mounted at the basis part, at least one sensor coil and at least one receiver coil, and a coupling part which moves in front of the coil configuration circuit upon the pedal part's movement,        a lever part, which is positioned at the basis part's axle part, pivotable around a lever's pivot axle, and being coupled in a way with the pedal part, so that the lever part pivots in relationship to the basis part upon activation of the pedal part,        whereby the pedal pivot axle is positioned distant and in parallel to the lever pivot axle, and the coupling part is attached to the lever part.        
In addition, an accelerator pedal configuration for vehicles is known through DE 20 2004 004 454 U1. It is particularly designated for passenger automobiles and comprises:                an accelerator pedal module, in which an accelerator pedal and a base plate which are movable relative to each other in at least one pivot point,        a linear encoding unit, in which two segments are moved relative to each other,        the one segment is mounted at the accelerator pedal, and the other segment being mounted at the base plate, and being designed in the shape of a partial circle,        in the one segment, being a moving part, a torque motor sliding part is positioned, having arranged several, consecutive and one after the other permanent magnets, and in the other segment, being a stationary part, a torque motor stator part, having arranged several, consecutive and one after the other, field windings,        and in one segment, in addition to the permanent magnets, a resonant circuit with at least one capacitor and one inductor are provided, and in the other segment, in addition to the field coils, at least three coils of the sensor's inductor circuit is provided.        
Also, known through DE 20 2004 004 457 U1 is an additional accelerator pedal configuration for vehicles. The configuration comprises at least one sensor and one accelerator module, which is incorporates at least one accelerator pedal. By means of the accelerator pedal, a resonant circuit is altered between an actuation position and a non-actuation position in a way so that a corresponding signal is generated. The resonant circuit comprises at least one capacitor and at least one inductor which are shifted by means of the sensor's coil circuitry, comprising at least three coils.
Known from DE 102 55 712 A1 is an additional accelerator pedal construction for a vehicle. It comprises a contactless linear sensor, which incorporates a cursor part and a stator part. The linear sensor is being linked in a way to an accelerator pedal lever, so that the cursor part is coupled, free of play, to the accelerator pedal lever by means of a tappet.
At last, as described in DE 101 33 194 A1, an accelerator pedal construction to adjust the vehicle's driving speed is known, comprising                an accelerator pedal plate        at least one spring, which generates a reset force at the accelerator pedal plate        a linking part which transfers the accelerator pedal plate's movement to the spring,        at least one sensor, which generates a signal, depending on the accelerator pedal plate's activation, and which is a linear distance sensor,        a friction part to generate a force hysteresis at the activation of the acceleration pedal plate, whereby the link is being guided by an (preferably rectangular) angled cast form at an enclosure and re-directing the movement of the accelerator pedal plate.        